Call of the Moon
by Daxdat
Summary: A call can not be ignored. AU, Candy other pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Call of the moon  
>Pairing: Candy, more later<br>Rating: M later on, this chapter around PG  
>Summary: A call can not be ignored.<br>A/N: **Ok, this is more werewolf fic. Talked to xenasoul about this idea and was told to go for it since it is different than her fic. This will be sort of Horror based and will have more pairings. My werewolves will also be a little different. I am using a lot of folklore and horror movie type stuff. Hopefully this will work since I rarely write chapter fics or things with plot. **  
>Disclaimer: Do not own <strong>

The woods were dark and quiet, just the way the wolf roaming liked it. The creature was large and felt different from the other animals around. The other animals could feel the difference and gave the wolf a large path in the forest.

The wolf stood near the edge of a small clearing where a small cabin stood. Many animals stayed away from the cabin, but this one was unafraid of the humans there. He was more of a predator than those humans could ever hope to be. He knew that there was something in that cabin that would interest him.

"Hey, Cody is careful out there. We only need a few sticks." The wolf's ears perked up but he was not that intrigued by the voice, it was the figure the voice was aimed at that had captured the wolf's attention. This Cody was not much older than 18, tall and lean, and setting out into the edge of the trees.

He was beautiful. The wolf had never seen anything so amazing in his life. He followed the boy, being careful to be quiet so that Cody would not be aware of his admirer. The wolf took deep breathes of air, inhaling a small whiff of the boy's scent. It was the inviting scent he had ever smelled. He wanted this Cody and he would have him.

Cody was trying to find suitable sticks to put in the fire place, wishing they had done this during the day. The darkness was quite creepy and Cody sort of felt like the dumb blonde who wondered off to the woods in her heels so she could be beheaded by the friendly neighborhood serial killer. He knew he was alone, but the feeling of being watched hung thick in the air around him.

The wolf watched his boy tense up. The wolf crept around trying to decide the best way to introduce himself. The wolf growled lowly. The growl sounded like a human voice calling a name.

"Cody"

That low call of his name was enough to scare the shit out of an already creped out Cody. Deciding he had enough sticks, the boy broke into a run. He ran straight into the cabin, trying not listening as Dustin jokingly asked him if he was being chased.

The wolf moved to the spot Cody had been in the longest and started to change. Bones seemed to break and mend into different shapes; fur gave way to smooth skin with tattoos covering some of the firm muscles on the now human body. This all happened with out much noise as the wolf had done this enough times now that it was quick and the pain passed in moments. The tall, nude figure now in the woods took a deep sniff of the scent of the boy still in the air, taking it for memory. Blue – grey eyes stared towards the cabin where Cody went.

Randy knew he would have that boy for a companion, part of his pack, just his. He would just need to wait a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Call of the Moon  
>Pairing: Candy, more lately<br>rating: M later on, this chapter around PG  
>Summary: A call can not be ignored.<br>A/N: I am so stuck right now. My brain is confused about where to go with this. May redo this chapter at some point. If someone would like to just talk with me about this it might help. I would totally give credit; I just think I need a sounding board if any one is interested.

Disclaimer: Do not own

The cabin seemed deserted for the last few years. The family did not seem to visit anymore. The wolf still visited, waiting to get the boy alone without anyone to interfere. He knew he would come back and if he didn't he would have to go and find him because the boy called to him.

Cody Rhodes. The name was etched in his mind. Randy had done his research, found out who owned the cabin. He was aware that cabin had recently been put in Cody's name. He just had to wait for him to visit.

He had seen the boy once in his other form. There was not time to get him then, but he would remember the way his boy had looked at him. The family was leaving and the boy glanced out of his window to see Randy. The blue eyes locked on him and Randy knew he had made an impression.

He was getting impatient. He wanted his boy back in his woods soon... He could sense something coming and he would just have to wait and things would fall into place, the way that they should be.

The town always smelled strange to Justin now. He was still getting used to how he could smell almost anything and he loathed being around too many people. He wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible but something happened in the nest moment that changed his mind.

A smell caught his attention and next thing he knew he was colliding with the source of said smell. Strong hands griped him and a gruff voice with a thick accent told him to be careful are about where he was going. Justin was about to give his own curt reply when he looked at the man.

There was something about him that instantly called to Justin and made the animal in him respond. He wanted him.

Justin quickly gave a polite apology, giving his name and turning on the charm. When the stranger gave his name in his British accent, Justin repeated it. Wade Barrett. It flowed off his tongue nice and easy and he could see a reaction in the man already.

"So visiting the woods for a while? ", Justin asked.

"For a bit, staying with a friend in his cabin..." Wade replied , a little more politely than his first words.

Justin was thinking of what cabins were empty right now and also trying to decide if this friend was a threat.

"I heard wolves can be a problem here. That true?" Wade was asking.

Justin leaned forward, invading Wade's space just a little more than necessary. "I don't think you need to worry about wolves."

Wade was trying not to blush as he could almost feel the other's body heat to close to him. "There is at least one in the city. I've seen one near my apartment the last few nights. It will just be nice to be somewhere where it will make since if a wild animal tries to eat me."

Justin felt a sense of interest in what Wade was saying. It made him wonder about something. Before he could ask more, they were joined by another brunette and Justin had to stop himself from growling at someone taking the Brit's attention away from him.

"Wade, you about ready? Who' your new friend? ," the intruder asked.

"Justin Gabriel, right? Met Cody Rhodes, it is his cabin that we are staying."

The name clicked in Justin's mind and he thought that this might be luck.

"Rhodes? I know where that cabin is. Nice to meet you Cody, maybe I will see you guys around." Justin said .

There were quick good byes and Justin was pleased to see Wade look back at him as they left. Justin headed back to his home knowing that there was someone who would be glad to hear the name Cody Rhodes.


End file.
